


Exactly So

by EgoDominusTuus



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Lupercalia, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Julian knows that he needs a special pair of wolves to keep Joan safe.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Psychic Wolves for Lupercalia, The Sun in a Jar





	Exactly So

The wolves were kind of like us, in a way. They were fighting to survive in the wild, though they looked nothing alike. One was great, burly, black. The other was a little white thing that might have been mixed with a wild dog for how small she was. They were a mated pair; you could tell by the way that he stood over her and growled upon noticing strangers approaching. Maybe he’d kept her from the world so that she wouldn’t bond with someone so that she wouldn’t be forced to fuck a stranger’s brother just because her sibling did.

They were perfect. 

It was as though the male could see that in my eyes as he approached; I’d come here with a singular purpose in mind. Joan wanted a wolf -- we hadn’t known about them when we were in the Vault. How could we have? Our father kept everything from them that he could… but now that we were out and in the world, Joan knew. Joan wanted a wolf.

I wanted to give her whatever would make her happy, as long as it was the right pair… and I’d heard these two howling a warning for others to stay away all night long. It was obvious that they were trying to protect one another… and that was exactly what I wanted to do for my sister. My sweet, perfect sister. There was no way that I was going to let this filthy world that we’d come out to ruin her, just because it was a broken place where wolves and humans found a bond and then had to follow the drive of instinct.

My drive was stronger, and that drive told me that I could find a solution to Joan’s desires without running the risk of her being forced into a situation that would inevitably turn into a blood bath. I’d killed people for less than looking at her, so trying to fuck her?

No. She didn’t need to see that side of me. At least, not any more than she already had… and that had been more than enough. I didn’t hide the fact that I was a monster from my sister; I simply let her know that I was a monster  _ for her _ , and that I would always be a monster when she needed it.

She was mine, and no one else could have her. We’d left the Vault partially because of that. I could see the way that people were looking at her, and I knew for a fact that they weren’t going to accept what we had; I would have killed everyone there, if necessary. That was the thing -- I didn’t have feelings for many things, but I had them for Joan.

I didn’t realize that those feelings would extend so strongly to Sephtis, but they did. The moment that my eye connected with his yellow-green hues, it snapped into place.

Brother. Brother who smelled like  _ her fur _ and  _ soft dirt. _

And I was brother who smelled like  _ flowers and blood. _

The funny thing was, I knew that my sister smelled the same. There wasn’t a question in me for the fact that Seph’s mate would bond with Joan. I knew it just as surely as I’d known walking up here was a good idea, and they followed me back to her without question, though she was a soft and shy thing at first upon doing it. I could see her fear to leave the cave where they stayed, but I knew that it would be worth it for her.

It would be worth it to all of us because we would be getting what we wanted. Home was a four-letter word because it always seemed to bite me in the ass to think about it, but maybe things could be different now. If we could be secluded, just the four of us... well, maybe the wolves would help Joan to feel better about the fact that we’d lost everything that we’d ever called home before, except for each other.

I wasn’t sure where we would build home again, but as soon as Joan saw the wolf, an innocent smile crossed her features and she threw herself forward. Seph stayed at my side, his tail still, his body stiff. He knew that Joan wasn’t going to hurt his mate, but…

_ Protect. _

“I understand that. We will.” My voice was a soft murmur, because my sister was hugging the wolf, stroking her fur, and murmuring the name  _ Helen _ softly under her breath as though she’d found all of the magic in the world in the eyes of the bitch that she’d bonded with.

I knew that she would.

_ Protect.  _ And now, his word wasn’t just encompassing Helen, it extended to Joan as well, because she’d bonded with his mate, and that means that she was his.

They were  _ ours.  _

The wolves were kind of like us, in a way. And now we could all protect each other. 

That was exactly what I’d wanted. 


End file.
